Tommy's Nightscare
by celrock
Summary: Upon returning home from Boston to pay Rosie a visit and attend her birthday party, Tommy starts to have terrible nightmares (nightscares), featuring Rosie's evil bully, Reggie. Can Tommy overcome these terrible reoccuring nightmares before it's too late? Or is he doomed to become sleepless in California forever? Read this to find out! Story is told from Tommy's POV.
1. The Nightscares

Author's Note: I was inspired by reading the first chapter of Nairobi-harper's latest story, Sweet Dreams, to write this, I hope you like it!

Tommy's Nightscare

Summary: Upon returning home from Boston to pay Rosie a visit and attend her birthday party, Tommy starts to have terrible nightmares (nightscares), featuring Rosie's evil bully, Reggie. Can Tommy overcome these terrible reoccuring nightmares before it's too late? Or is he doomed to become sleepless in California forever? Read this to find out! Story is told from Tommy's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, as well as Zack, his aunty Celeste, Reggie and his mom Rhonda, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories.

Chapter 1, The Nightscares

Tommy POV

It all started after I gotted home from Boston to visit Rosie. Of course, that trip was probably my worstest vacation ever at this time in my short little two years of life, but you all already know about what happened on that trip, so don't need to tell you all that story again, but if getting sick while being away is no fun, it's made even worser when you're up against the biggerest bully around, a kid who's about twice me and Rosie's size named Reggie. To put it simply, he's meaner than the meany of Chanukah and that kid Josh, all together. And in case you guys don't knows, Josh is this big kid me and my friends all went off to play with, when we were tired of Angelica, only to learn he was worser than him. Well Reggie is worser than him and the meany of Chanukah put together, and so far, I haven't founded a mirable to make him nice. All that's resulted, is these terrible nightscares that I keep having every single night.

I won't tell you about every nightscare, but I'll tell you this much. In the firstest bad dream, after I gotted home from Rosie's, Reggie had grown to the size of Reptar, and I awoke to my house shaking. Worried my house was about to getted broked, I awoke Dilly and we ran outside to find the giant Reggie shaking our house.

"You stop that!" I called.

"No!" Reggie replied.

"Stop it or I'll be getting my mommy and daddy." I said.

"What's the woosy baby gonna do about it? Throw up all over my shoes? I don't think we have a chance." Said Reggie, as he proceeded to pick up Dil and eat him.

"Mmmm, delicious!" Said the giant Reggie, as he licked his lips and let out a large burp.

"Hey! You give my brother back!" I cried.

"Make me kid, oh that's right, you're only two-months-old, like you can get him back." Scoffed Reggie.

Now this made me really mad. The giant Reggie ated my brother and it was up to me to get him back. This obviously meant, he'd have to eat me too, but if I could rescue Dil, then I'd do it. Then, I struck up an idea, little did I know just how wrong I was.

"Ok, if I give you every Reptar bar and lolliepop in the world, will you throw up my brother and leave us alone?" I asked.

The giant Reggie licked his lips and smiled.

"Ok pickled shrimp, you got yourself a deal." Said Reggie.

So I went back inside, and grabbed everything I could reach, since I was alone, and didn't have any of my friends to climb on to reach the top shelf of the pantry, brought the snacks back outside, where Reggie ate them, but then, instead of throwing up Dil, he ated me instead.

"Hey! Put me down! You promised!" I said.

"What are you talking about, I didn't promise nothing. Now hold still, while I enjoy the main course, pickled shrimp casarole!" Said Reggie, as he swallowed me, and I was down in his tummy, with Dil.

"Tommy! I'm, ascared." Cried Dil.

""It's gonna be ok Dil, even if we must live inside this giant, we're gonna be ok." I said.

But it wasn't ok. The nextest thing I knew, giant Reggie had to go potty, at which time me and Dilly were flushed down the potty, and I awoke. The firstest nightscare happened on the firstest night Zack was sleeping over, so I quickly ran out of my room down to mommy and daddy's room, and started pulling on my mommy's robe sleeve. She sat up in bed, put on her glasses and looked at me.

"What are you doing here? Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" My mommy asked me, as she picked me up in her arms and hugged me.

I wimpered slightly, but didn't wanna wake anybody up, so tried to calm down, as she carried me back to my room, put me down on my side of my bed next to Zack, and I went back to sleep.

The rest of the nightscares continued like this, and most nights while Zack was there, I ran to my parents room in silence, and gotted carried back, except on the night of the day Zack broked his promise in that restaurant and we weren't speaking to one another, I just went downstairs and hid in the hall closet, till the nextest morning, when I snuck into the kitchen, unnoticed by anybody, and played quietly with some magnetic letters and numbers on the frigirator till mommy, daddy and Dilly were all awake, at which time, I couldn't stand Super Why on the TV, so went and turndid it off, and well, you know how the rest of that story went, thanks to Zack. Despite these nightscares though, I was able to cover it up at this point, so far, nobody knew I was having them, and even if they did, they'd never believe me. I mean, I'm the braveliest toddler in the whole wild world. Sure, I'll have a bad dream sometimes, but it's never been like this before. I've never had it happen to me every night like this before, and I didn't like it.

The nightscares continued, even after Zack lefted for home, but by this time, I had come down with a terrible cold and sinus inflection, and if that wasn't enough to make me feels miserable, the nightscares gotted worser. They continued to feature Reggie doing something harmful to me, while in the middle of having a fun time with Rosie, my brother or my other friends, or he'd hurted one of my friends, and proceed to hurt me when I attempted to save them. But as the nightscares continued, it got to where I would wake up, not being able to go back to sleep. I'd lie awake the rest of the night, rolling around, hearing Dil sleep peacefully across the room, not wanting to wake him up. This of course resulted in my being extra tired and cranky the nextest day, causing me to take more nappies, or fall asleep in places I didn't usually fall asleep in, like on short car trips, and it would only be a matter of time, before my friends and brother started to notice, and ask questions. They'd ask me if I was ok, and usually, I'd say I was fine, especially if we were in the car, and I awoke from a snooze, to find we had arrived at our final destination. It would usually be some place I wanted to be, like the park, a friends house, or one time, I went with Dil and Zack to see Sherry Berry in concert, so of course I was ok, cuz I was looking forward to what we were doing.

Sherry Berry was not only the bestest singer nextest to Taffy, but she was beautiful! I could listen to her forever, and it was like, I was in love! While at one of her concerts, we talked with one of our biggest fans, and Dil and Zack wished they could go meet Rosie's friends in Boston. Sadly though, I couldn't really grant the wish, but I did later that day in a dream, by turning into a butterfly and flying them there, only to have Reggie as a giant bumble bee appear in the sky. He proceeded to clip off my wings with some safety scissors, causing me to fall to the ground, though luckily, I saved my brother and Zack, but I suffered. After that, the nightscares haunted me during nappy time, and while I recovered over the sinus inflection, as by this time, I was on medicine, the only thing that cheered me up was the Sherry Berry videos or listening to one of their CD's, which my mommy put on for me each night after I'd wake up from the nightscare, and usually, her music would lull me back to sleep, until I'd have another nightscare. This one would usually consist of Sherry Berry, singing with me, she'd sing some song about not worrying, everything would be ok. Of course, Reggie would insist on coming up to sing with her on stage, but he'd be mean about it, so Sherry would tell him no, but being the big bully he was, he wouldn't buy it, harming me in the process. In those dreams, I went through everything, from getting cutted, to getting my legs and arms broked, and any number of horrible things, they'd cause me to wake up, shaking.

If the nightscares wasn't bad enough, it wasn't everyday, but sometimes, when Rosie would call to talk to me on Peter's iPhone, Reggie would be there. Don't ask me to try to explain it, but whenever Reggie was around, and especially if he was being mean to Rosie and her sister, or anybody else they had over at the time, as one weekend, Zack got to go visit her cuz his aunty had a business trip, I would get this terrible headache, and my tummy would feel funny, like I was gonna throw up. It then hit me, I not only didn't like this Reggie, I was ascared of him, and I only hoped I could keep this from my friends and brother, especially Chuckie, I didn't need him to get nightscares about Reggie too, and he didn't even know Reggie like I did, so who knows what would happen in his nightscares. It was getting worser, and there was only one solution. I needed to find a way to stop these nightscares, before it gotted too late.

Most days, I managed to keep a straight face, and play with my friends as usual, but deep down, I was exhausted, and all I wanted to do was sleep, as a result of not getting enough sleep because of the nightscares. But as each day carried on, it was getting harder and harder to keep up appearances. I was getting to where I could hardly stay awake, kind of like that day a while back when Angelica made us all skip our nappies to get a toy. Well ok, that's what she wanted us to do, only she tricked all of us to fall asleep, except for me, I won in the end, but at this moment, if she had been doing that again, I seriously don't think I would have won this time around, and it was then that I realized, I'd needed to do something.

On the firstest day I started to notice how sleepy I was, Taffy was babysitting us, and tooked us to the park to play. We were all pretty fed up with Angelica, as she hadn't changed, always calling us dumb and taking our toys, so Jesse and Zack got a great idea.

"Let's play in the sandbox and ignore her." Said Jesse.

"How's that gonna help?" I asked in between yawns, as Taffy was pulling us in the Reptar wagon down the street to the park.

"If we ignore her, she'll leave us alone and not bother us no more." Said Jesse.

"And we'll never have to hear her call us dumb ever again." Added Zack.

"Yeah, ok." I said, sounding really tired at this point.

"You sure you're ok Tommy?" Chuckie asked me as we were nearing the park.

I nodded, as I pointed to a sandbox in the distance, trying to change the subject fast. I didn't want anyone to know about these nightscares, and I intended to keep it that way. Once at the park, I led us over to the sandbox, and we got to work making a sandcastle. While we were there, we overheard Angelica singing in the distance and calling for us. I was about to give in when Kimi, who was sitting next to me, poked me in the ribs. Then remembering Jesse's idea, I went on digging, while also trying to stay awake, which was getting harder and harder to do.

"Hey! You dumb babies! Come on, it's time to get me some cookies and build me a moat!" Screamed Angelica.

The nextest thing I remember, was when we didn't respond, she proceeded to kick a ball, which landed in the sandbox, sending sand in every direction, some of which, landed in my eye, and boy did it really hurt!

I started crying in pain, at which time, Taffy came and gotted me, got the sand out of my eyes with some water, and we all headed back to my house, where she put on a Sherry Berry DVD for us. On this DVD though, Sherry sang an interesting song that got me thinking. It was a song about how to handle nightscares.

 _If you're having a bad dream and can't sleep,_

 _And nothing helps, not snuggling with mom or dad, not counting sheep,_

 _Find a special friend, a toy or a hero,_

 _Snuggle up with them, your blanket and your pillow,_

 _Soon you'll have sweet dreams, all night long,_

 _And you'll wake up the next day, smiling and singing a song._

Hearing this song, gave me my brilliant idea to try. I'd take something to bed with me that night, and see if that didn't stop the nightscares. Of course, I took my favoritest hero to bed with me, my Reptar doll. We snuggled together, and soon, I was sound asleep. Unfortunately, Sherry Berry's idea failed, as I had another nightscare.

In this nightscare, I had just helped Reptar free some giant frogs who were trapped under a giant log.

"Good going Reptar!" I said excitedly, as we freed the frogs.

"So, we meet again." Said Reggie, this time, he was the size of Reptar again, just like in that firstest nightscare.

"Yeah well you can't hurt me no mores, cuz Reptar's here." I said.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, will you ever get it through that purple haired head of yours, that I'm not giving up? Reptar's just a dumb old lizard, he can't save you this time. Just watch." Said Reggie, as he let out an evil laugh, and proceeded to start ripping me apart. Stuffing started coming out, and he threw it at Reptar's mouth, where he choked on it and fell backwards into the giant pond, drowning.

This was one of those dreams where I was able to watch everything that happened to me, and it wasn't a prettyful sight. I awoke from this nightscare, clutching tight to the Reptar doll, screaming. I waked up everybody, but at that moment, I didn't care. This was the worstest nightscare ever, and at this point, I had had enough. If everyone founded out I wasn't the braveliest baby no mores cuz of this evil bully I metted while visiting Rosie in Boston, and getting sick, then so be it.

"Oh goodness Tommy, are you all right?" My mommy asked, as she ran into the room and picked me up.

She noticed the Reptar doll, and immediately thought that Reptar was the reason for my nightscares.

"I told Stu to not let the babies watch a Reptar video before bedtime, but he didn't listen to me. Here Tommy, this ought to help." Said my mommy, as she took the Reptar doll from me, I tried to reach for it back but she put it out of my reach, and handed me a Goober doll.

"You make me smile, can I have a hug?" Said the Goober toy, as I took it and snuggled with it for a minute, before throwing it across the room. I despised Goober, and surely, if Reptar didn't take my nightscare away, Goober wouldn't neither.

"Tommy! We do not throw things!" Scolded my mommy.

I didn't care. I was going to do anything at this point to get rid of those nightscares, though no sooner had I thrown Goober, when Dil started crying across the room.

"It's ok Dilly, mommy's here." Said my mommy, as she picked up the Goober doll off of the floor, and handed it to him in his crib, at which time, he smiled and snuggled up with Goober, falling back to sleep.

I decided at that point, to just, try to go back to sleep, so I rolled over and made it look like I was asleep, so mommy would leave. Once she had turndid out the lights and lefted the room, I rolled over and spotted my Reptar doll on a high shelf. Not wanting to wake up Dil though, I lay there, unable to sleep once again, planning to get it down the nextest morning. The nextest day though, I completely forgotted about it when I saw who came over for breakfast. My grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu. We had pancakes and I started to forget all about the nightscares, until I was looking down at my plate of pancakes, only to see Reggie's face in the plate. It then hit me, this was getting worser, and I wouldn't be able to hide it no mores. I needed to get some help fast, but who to turn to firstest?

End of Tommy POV

So, what will happen next? Will Tommy seek some help from his friends? And will his nightscares go away? You'll have to wait and find out, in the next chapter!


	2. Confronting my Friends

Chapter 2, Confronting my Friends

Tommy POV

I tooked a deep breath, trying to relax, reminding myself that this was only my magination, and was about to eat my firstest pancake, when Peter walked into the kitchen, and I heard a giggle from Rosie, which meant one thing. She called me on his iPhone, and Peter brought his iPhone over so we could have a Facetime call. Then, it hit me! Rosie would be the perfect person to talk to about this. She has to deal with Reggie everyday, it now had me curious as to if she also had nightscares about him too, and what she did to stop them.

"Morning Lou, Lulu, and good morning Tommy, someone wants to talk to you." Said Peter, as he handed me the phone, where I sawed Rosie's picture on the screen. Something though didn't look quite right, as she had a huge booboo on her face.

"Rosie! What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" Rosie asked, pointing to the booboo.

"Yeah, are you ok? What happened?" I asked again.

"No, I gotted a booboo. Reggie did this to me." Rosie replied, as she started to cry, unable to tell me the rest of the story.

Just then, Mary, her sister appeared on the screen, hugging Rosie, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah Tommy, Rosie got hurt on the playground yesterday. We were playing on the monkey bars, and as usual, Reggie had to be there, ruining our lives as usual. He wanted to get right where Rosie was climbing. Of course, Rosie didn't move, so Reggie, being the mean bully he is, pushed her off of the monkey bars, causing her to land on the ground down below, where she got the booboo you saw on her face, and she also scraped her knee up pretty good too." Explained Mary.

"Oh no! I am so very sorry. Booboos are no fun." I said.

"Thanks, this one really hurted, and the one on my knee, the red sticky stuff came out, and mommy had to put stingy stuff on it." Said Rosie.

"Oh I knows what that's like. Getting cutted's no fun. That happened to my finger once." I said.

"Well you don't have to worry Rosie, Reggie is going out of town to visit his uncle for a week." Said Mary with a smile.

I noticed that Rosie calmed down a little bit, but then, her expression looked worried.

"What's wrong sis?" Mary asked.

"Uh, Mary? Doesn't Reggie's uncle live where grandma use to live?" Rosie asked.

"Uh huh?" Mary replied.

At that moment, a chill went down my spine, and I started to trimble, like I was doing after the nightscares. Knowing Rosie and Mary could see all of this go down, I knew there was no escape for me now.

"Uh, Tommy, are you ok?" Rosie asked me.

"Uh, Rosie, uh, can I go somewhere secret, I've gots to talk to you, alone." I said.

"Well ok, but hurry, I don't want you to gets in trouble with Peter for taking his phone." Rosie replied.

Luckily, I looked up to see Peter had his back turned, as he was helping my grandma Lulu cook something for breakfast. I heard them talking about something called French toast. I didn't know toast could speak French, but I didn't care right then. I had something more aportant to take care of. So I quietly climbed down from my booster seat at the table with Peter's iPhone, ran to the hall closet, and closed the door. Once I didn't notice no one around me, I let Rosie know it was safe to talk again.

"Ok, the coast is clear." I said.

"But I can't see you now. Tommy, where did you go?" Rosie cried on the phone.

"I'm right here, I guess, you can't sees me now cuz it's dark in here. Look, I've gotta tell you something, but you can't tells no one." I said.

"What is it Tommy?" Rosie asked.

"Well, you know how Reggie's been giving you booboos? Well, ever since I gotted home from visiting you, I've been having these terrible nightscares." I said.

"Nightscares?" Rosie asked.

"Yep, and in every one of them, Reggie does something to give me a booboo, or do something worser, like one time, he ated me and my brother Dilly, and I can't sleep no mores." I said.

"I know how you feel Tommy, I get nightscares of him sometimes too." Said Rosie.

"You do? Well, how do you stop them? I need ideas." I said.

"Well, I just, try to think of something happy if I should wake up from them, like the Dummi Bears or, or, well, being with you. You always make me feels good. You always have something good to say when I'm feeling sad or ascared. You just, know how to take the worries away. I'll try to imagine you in my mind, telling me that everything is gonna be ok, and it usually helps. Plus, if the nextest day, I can stand up to Reggie, and not take any of his meanies, that helps too." Said Rosie.

Now all of this time, I had been doing other things. Running to mommy and daddy, watching or listening to Sherry Berry, or snuggling with Reptar, but surprisingly, Rosie never came to mind. Was it because Rosie is closely associated with Reggie? I really didn't know right then, but it was nice to know that Rosie would think of me when she gotted ascared during the night, so maybe, if I thought of her, it would help me too.

"Wow! Thanks Rosie, I'll give that a try." I said.

"You're welcome, and hopefully, Reggie will not run into you while he's out there visiting his uncle." Said Rosie.

I don't know what came over me that moment, but something happened to me that had never happened to me before. All of the sudden, I felt dizzy, and everything got fuzzy, and the nextest thing I knew, if the closet wasn't dark enough, it gotted darker, as everything went black. Time must have passed, as the nextest time I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the closet no more. I founded myself, lying on the couch, with Peter hovering over me.

"Tommy? Are you ok?" Peter asked me upon my opening my eyes.

I nodded.

"Wow Tommy, I had no idea you were having nightscares, but I'm glad you toldid us. I could tell something was bugging you, but you weren't talking to us." I heard Chuckie say, as I turned my head to see him and Zack next to the couch, staring at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't says anything sooner, I just, thought no one would believe me." I said.

"Come on Tommy, everybody has nightscares, even I've had them sometimes." Said Zack.

"I have too but this isn't any normen nightscares, this is happening everyday. I didn't wanna say nothing cuz, well, I didn't wanna cause Chuckie to start having nightscares." I said.

"Come on Tommy, we're your friends, we wanna help you." Said Zack.

"Well I wish you could think of something to help me get rid of them, as I can't sleep no mores and it's getting harder to stay awake." I said.

"Well, when I'm ascared at night, I just snuggle up with WahWah, and it helps me to feels all better." Said Chuckie.

"And remember my bear Frosty? Well, back before I metted you guys, right after I came here with my aunty, I was having this terrible nightscare, where my socks and curtins were coming alive in the night. I think it stemmed from being in a new place, but I snuggled up with Frosty, and then, I'd climb out of bed, and go find that my socks were safe in a drawer or the dirty clothes basket, and the curtins weren't moving, telling myself, it was only a dream. I'd then snuggle up with Frosty, and the nightscares went away." Explained Zack.

"Well I tried to snuggle up with Reptar, but even he didn't help." I said.

"Well, maybe me and Chuckie can let you borrow Frosty and WahWah, maybe they'll help." Suggested Zack.

"Thanks guys, but I don't wanna do that. What if Chuckie has a nightscare and WahWah's not there to comfort him." I said.

"No worries Tommy, Chuckie's sleeping at my place tonight, I'll make sure he don't gets any nightscares, of course, I'm only gonna let you borrow Frosty if you promise not to rip his head off this time." Said Zack.

"I won't, I only ripped it off cuz I was mad at you member? But I'm not mad at you no mores." I said.

"Good." Said Zack.

I sat up, stretched and rubbed my eyes, before getting down from the couch to join Chuckie and Zack over on the floor.

"So wait a minute guys, how did you know something was going on when I never toldid you anything?" I asked.

"Come on Tommy, it doesn't take a rocket science baby to figure that out. You were falling asleep in strange places, getting really quiet at times when I'd ask you if everything was ok, especially if a Sherry Berry DVD was on the TV, you've been much quicker at trying to get our attention off of the subject, and you've been falling asleep a lot more lately. I knew something was up, but I didn't wanna bring it up, as I'd rather you let us know when you were ready." Said Zack.

"Well, thanks guys." I said.

"Well Tommy, I'm gonna stay with you tonight, so if you should have anymore nightmares, I'll be here to help." Said Peter.

"Thanks." I said.

"I don't blame Tommy for having these nightscares about Reggie, I'd be ascared too if I metted someone like that who gave peoples booboos." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, you metted Reggie on your aunty's business trip. Have you been having nightscares too Zack?" I asked.

"No, but I think I know why. When I metted Reggie, I stood up to him, fair and square, when he tried to barbecue your screwdriver. In the end, he got what he deserved, a time out and water all over his shoes, and he didn't win, and after that, he more or less, lefted me and the rest of us alone the rest of the time I was there, which put me at ease." Said Zack.

It then hit me what went differently with me when I ran into Reggie. Yeah maybe I throwed up on that finish line of our race, and maybe Reggie slipped on it, but it was more of a accident, all cuz I was sick and couldn't help it. I didn't exactly plan my attack like Zack did to help get my screwdriver back. It then hit me, what I needed to do, but I wasn't going to unleash my great idea, until I knew we might have a chance at running into Reggie.

We played the rest of the day, and I more or less, putted Reggie out of my mind, that is, until I tried to fall asleep that night. Chuckie and Zack lefted me with Frosty and WahWah, who I snuggled up with in bed. No longer was I asleep, when I awoke to some unfamiliar voices, coming from right next to me in bed.

"Don't worry Tommy, I help Chuckie lots of times, I'll take care of you." I heard WahWah say, as I saw his lips move, taking me by surprise.

"Wait a minute, you're a toy, you can't talk." I said.

"We can talk Tommy, this is a dream." Said Frosty from my other side.

"Well, ok, so you two will stick by me if something bad happens, thanks." I said, shaking Frosty and WahWah's paws, and giving them a hug.

"Awe, isn't that what stuffed animals are for?" Frosty asked.

I nodded.

"Hey, wanna help me rescue Reptar? He's still up top that shelf where mommy putted him yesterday night." I said.

Just then, Reptar let out a loud roar, and jumped down on to the bed to join us.

"Well in that case, let's go exploring." I said, as we hopped down from the bed, and made our way out into the hall, where I found a new pathway I had never seen before. Curious as to where it led, me, Frosty, WahWah and Reptar took the path, only to see a funny light at the end.

"Hmmm, what's that?" I asked, staring at the funny looking light at the end of the winding hallway.

"Don't know. Let's go see what it is." Said Frosty, as he led the way towards the light.

No sooner was this light in our eyes, when a giant hand grabbed my head. I looked up to find it was Reggie.

"Ah, curious woosy babies shouldn't be out wandering around at night now. There's only trouble to be had, and now that I'm in your town, there is no escape from me now." Said Reggie with a smirk.

"Hey! You leave Tommy alone he didn't do nothing to you." Said WahWah.

"What do you know, you're just a stuffed animal." Said Reggie.

"Reggie! No!" I cried, but it was too late, he ripped up WahWah and Frosty right before my eyes, and then, he picked me up from my shirt, and carried me towards the bathroom, tooked off my clothes, and placed me into the bathtub.

"Uh, Reggie, why are you giving me a bath? Are you gonna be nice to me from now on?" I asked.

"Who said anything about my being nice. You'll never get your wish Tommy, because I'm the meanest bully in the world, and now, I shall destroy you, once and for all, by sending you down the drain." Said Reggie, as he let out an evil laugh.

"But Reggie, you can't get sucked down the drain." I said.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think." Said Reggie, as he pulled the stopper from the drain, and the whole grew biggerer, as it came towards me, and swallowed me whole.

I awoke, clutching tight to Frosty and WahWah, and for the firstest time ever since I gotted potty trained, and not being sick with diarrhea, I had wet the bed. Upset by this, I started to cry. This awoke Peter, who was asleep in a chair across the room, and Dil over in his crib.

"Dil! It's ok, Tommy just had another nightmare, go back to sleep now, I'll make sure he's all right." Said Peter, as he gave Dil a hug and then came over to my bed, where I was now sitting up, my feet dangling down to the floor.

"You ok Tommy? Did you have another nightmare?" Peter asked.

"No Peter, I'm not ok. I wetted the bed this time." I replied.

"Oh dear. Come on Tommy, let's get this all cleaned up." Said Peter, as he helped me change into some dry jammies, changed my sheets, and then, he sat down with me in the rocking chair, trying to help me calm down.

"Remember what Rosie suggested? Think happy thoughts?" Peter suggested.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Tommy, when you went off into the closet with my iPhone earlier, Celeste had arrived with Chuckie and Zack, so I went to answer the front door, and that's when the three of us overheard everything that was going on in the closet. When I heard Rosie asking if you were ok, I opened the door to find you had passed out on the floor, so told Rosie I'd call her later, and got you moved to the couch, keeping my fingers crossed that you'd come through on your own, and sure enough, you did, but I wish you had come to us sooner, we could have tried to help you." Said Peter.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok, but what are we gonna do about this now?" Peter asked.

"Well, if you heardid all of that, then you know Reggie is coming to town right?" I asked.

"Yep." Peter replied.

"Well, I'm tired of Reggie giving me nightscares and giving Rosie booboos. It's time Reggie is stopped, and not cuz I throw up all over him cuz I'm sick. Reggie just thinks I'm no good at nothing. Always calling me a shrimp casarole and claiming I'm a baby baby. Well if I run into him, that's gonna change. I'm gonna make sure he leaves his uncle's with the biggerest booboo, so he knows how it feels to be hurted." I said.

"Tommy, I'm really not sure if giving Reggie a taste of his own medicine is the solution." Said Peter.

"Wait a minute Peter, I think you're on to something here. I don't know if Reggie's gots any of his own medicine he's taking, but making him drink some nasty tasting medicine, instead of juice at snack time, maybe if he had to drink nasty medicine, that would cure him of being so mean to all of us, and he'd only be allowed juice if he agreed to be nice." I explained.

"Uh, Tommy, I think you're a bit mixed up." Said Peter.

"No Peter, nobody likes to take medicine. Oh why didn't I ever think to use this on Angelica a while ago?" I asked, as I hopped down from Peter's lap and curled back up in bed, thinking I might be able to try to go back to sleep, knowing I had a plan to stop Reggie if he bothered me, Dilly and my friends while here visiting his uncle.

"You go back to sleep now Tommy, I'll try to explain this to you tomorrow." Said Peter with a sigh, as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep in the chair.

I lay there, trying to think of happy thoughts.

" _Don't worry Tommy, I'll take care of you._ " I heard Rosie say in my head, as I closed my eyes, and drifted back off to sleep.

The nextest day, Peter had to leave, but I gave Frosty and WahWah back to Chuckie and Zack, thanking them for letting me borrow them, even though they weren't much help. But while I had another nightscare, Peter gave me a great idea to get back at Reggie for all of his meanness.

"What are we gonna do Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"We're gonna give him some medicine. Peter said we couldn't give him a taste of his own medicine, and I didn't even know that Reggie was taking medicine, but who says we can't give him some other medicine? Maybe there's a medicine that cures meanness." I explained.

"I've never heard of that medicine." Said Chuckie.

"Me neither, but even if there is, how are we gonna find it? Wouldn't we get in trouble with your mommy and daddy for playing in the medicine cabinet?" Zack asked.

"We might, unless, you gotted us the medicine! Your aunty is blind, I bet ya you can get it snuck past her with no problem." I said.

"Ok, you've got a point there, I'll do it. But now, how do we get the medicine inside of Reggie?" Zack asked.

"Well, we've gots to put it in something so Reggie doesn't figure out it's medicine." I said.

"How about a sippy cup?" Chuckie asked.

"Great idea! And with the top on the cup, he wouldn't know what was in there till we started feeding it to him. Ok, so Chuckie, you get a sippy cup, and Zack, you find us some medicine. Tomorrow, we'll put, operation get rid of Reggie, into action. Are you with me guys?" I said.

Zack and Chuckie nodded.

I'm guessing Zack and Chuckie were spending another night together, as Zack's aunt picked them up later, and brought them back over the following day, and to my pleasant surprise, Zack had found a bottle of some medicine he had to take for a sinus inflection he had a few months ago, and filled a sippy cup up with the contents of the bottle.

"Good work guys, now we've just gots to find Reggie." I said.

Little did I know how soon we'd run into one another. No sooner had Zack and Chuckie arrived, when Taffy showed up too, and took us and Dilly to the park, where we ran into Phil, Lil, Kimi and Jesse, who were all there with Phil and Lil's mommy, who lefted once Taffy brought us.

"So what's in the sippy cup Tommy?" Phil asked.

I explained to everyone else what was going on, and that we had to keep this with us at all times. Zack agreed to keep a look out for Reggie, and we were off on an adventure. We founded ourselves in a secret cave, which was really a tunnel, when it happened.

"Ok guys, we're almost to the other side, I think that's where the treasure is." I said, as I crawled towards the other end of the tunnel.

"Uh, Tommy, you might wanna put your aventure on hold." Whispered Zack.

"Huh?" Phil asked, confused.

"We never stop our aventures unless a growed up catches us." Said Lil.

"Yeah! Come on Tommy, let's go get that treasure." Said Kimi.

"No Kimi, Tommy's gots something more aportant to do. Look over there." Said Zack, as he pointed out of the tunnel, and I turned to see where he was pointing.

I started to get a headache when I saw who it was. Yep, there was Reggie, at the top of the slide, about to slide down. Then remembering why we were here, my headache started to go away, as I bit my lip, gulped, and made my way to the exit of the tunnel.

"So, we gonna find that treasure Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope, guys, it's time to give Reggie a taste of his own medicine." I said, as I grabbed the sippy cup from Kimi, who was carrying it at this point, and made my way out of the tunnel.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said, as I led everybody to the slide where Reggie was about to slide down.

End of Tommy POV

And this, ends chapter 2. So, how will it go standing up to Reggie? And will giving him the medicine stop him from being so mean? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. Standing up to Reggie

Chapter 3, Standing up to Reggie

Tommy POV

"Ok you guys, Reggie is this way." I said, as I inched my way towards the slide. I had never felt so nervous in my entire life, but now wasn't a time to get ascared. Now I had to be my braveliest self and show that Reggie he couldn't push me around no mores, or hurt any of my friends. I was gonna give him that medicine if it was the lastest thing I did.

No sooner had I approached the slide, when Reggie slid down, nearly knocking me over.

"Well well well, funny to run into you here, my little two-months-old pickled shrimp casarole." Said Reggie.

I put on a straight face, looked him straight in the eye, and grabbed tight to his legs could he couldn't get away.

"Hey! Let go!" Reggie shouted.

"No!" I shouted back.

"I mean it pickled srhimp, let go of me now!" Reggie screamed again.

"No! And stop calling me a casarole, I'm not no pickled shrimp casarole. I'm two-years-old, not two-months-old, and I'm tired of you hurting Rosie and my friends. I'm tired of having nightscares, and it's time you stop being so mean to everyone. Guys, do it." I said.

No sooner had I said this, when Phil and Lil knocked Reggie to the ground from behind. I proceeded to hold down one leg while Chuckie held down the other. I handed the sippy cup to Zack, and Kimi grabbed a hold of his head, pulling at his hairs. Dil and Jesse had caught up to us by now, and they were helping Phil and Lil to hold him down. Reggie was squirming, but I wasn't gonna give up.

"Tommy I can't hold on much longer." Said Chuckie, who had a hold of his other leg.

"You've gots to Chuckie, you can do this." I said, as I continued to hold Reggie's other leg.

"Here." Said Zack, as he stuck the sippy cup into Reggie's mouth.

Reggie started to cough and spit, but Zack wasn't giving up.

"Good going Zack, make sure he drinks every drop of that medicine." I said.

"Yuck!" Reggie managed to sputter before Zack put the cup back in his mouth.

"No Reggie, I may have won the battle the lastest time I dealt with you, when you tried to barbecue my friend's screwdriver, but giving my friends nightscares and booboos is unacceptable, and it's time you pay the price. Yeah that's right, you're gonna take this medicine, and be good. Now swallow it, or prepare for the worstest." Said Zack, as he poured the contents of the sippy cup down Reggie's throat.

I could tell Reggie was ascared of Zack. I'm guessing he don't like water too much, as he was now shaking.

"Oh, ascared, are we? Ascared I'm gonna get you all wet? Like Skyler did?" Zack asked.

"Ow!" Reggie cried, as Kimi pulled harder on his hair.

"Pulling your hairs is fun!" Kimi said with a giggle.

"Well it hurts! Let go of me! And that medicine tasted awful!" Reggie screamed, upon tossing the now empty sippy cup out of his mouth, and aiming at my head.

I caught it, as Reggie stood up, knocking all of my friends and Dilly off of him on to the ground. Thinking fast, I threw the empty sippy cup at his head, but Reggie was fast. He started running away, as we chased him through the park. He sent us crawling through tunnels, running through sandboxes, and climbing up and through the wooden play structure. I'm just glad nobody fell off that thing and broked their arm or leg. We all kept chasing him through the park until we got to the duck pond. Near the duck pond, Zack spotted some rocks, which he picked up and started throwing at Reggie.

"Ow!" Reggie cried, as the rocks hit the back of his head and back.

"Oh, hurts doesn't it? Well that's what you get for giving Rosie a booboo on her face. That's right Reggie, a booboo on the back of your head." I said, as I threw another rock at Reggie's head.

"Make that two booboos now." Said Zack.

At this point, Reggie turned around, his face looking angrier than ever.

"You babies better do better than that." He said with a smirk.

"Uh, Tommy, maybe we'd better get out of here." Said Chuckie.

"No!" I shouted.

Before Chuckie could say anything else, I ran up to Reggie, where I grabbed at his shirt. It was then when I noticed his shoelaces had come untied.

"I've gots an idea!" Said Jesse, as he scooted up next to me, grabbed a shoelace from each of Reggie's shoes, and tied them together.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Reggie asked.

"Just tying your shoes, cheesehead." Jesse replied.

"What did you just call me?" Reggie asked.

"A cheese head, cuz that's what you are. Only a cheese head would give the braveliest baby in the world nightscares, and I've had it with you messing with my friend. We have our own bully, his cousin Angelica, and in comparison to you, she's actually nice. Wow, did I actually say that? Well I did, and so, now that I've said my piece, we're gonna let you go. Yeah that's right, we're gonna let you go. Go ahead, you're free now, but promise to never bother me or my friends, ever again." Said Jesse.

"What do you know, I bet you're just as stupid as the rest of them." Said Reggie.

"We are not stupid." I said, as I picked up another rock, and jabbed him in the stomach.

Reggie tried to step back, tripping over his shoelaces that were tied together, causing him to fall backwards into the pond, making a loud splash.

"Help! Help!" Reggie cried, as he started to drown.

"Shouldn't we do something Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"But Tommy, he's drowning, we've gotta help him." Said Chuckie.

Ordinarily, I'd listen to my bestest friend, but this Reggie person didn't deserve my help.

"Come on Tommy, you've never let anyone get hurted before." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah well no ones ever given me nightscares this terribly before. Thanks to this, I know who's gonna have nightscares now, and it's not gonna be me. Come on you guys, let's get out of here while we've gots a chance." I said, as we all lefted the pond, still hearing Reggie struggle to swim.

I guess a growed up must have founded him eventually, as later, when Taffy gotted us our picnic lunches and we went to eat by the pond, Reggie was gone. I was so glad to see he was gone, that I ated my lunch, feeling the happiest I had been in a while. After lunch, I grew sleepy, so tooked a nappy on the picnic blankie while my friends napped too, and played, as I slept a while. Taffy had to wake me up so we could leave. I didn't care if I spent the afternoon napping at the park, when nightscares keep you from sleeping for practically forever, it catches up with you fast, and I was pretty sleepy at this point.

I still didn't feel totally recovered, but it was nice getting through a nappy with no nightscares, so looks like I was done with Reggie forever.

The nextest day, Peter came by and I got to talk to Rosie and Mary on his iPhone again.

"Guess what you guys, Reggie can't hurt us no more." I said.

"I know, he's in the hopcickle." Said Rosie.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, his mommy called our parents last night. Reggie nearly drowned in a pond at the park where they are staying, and upon doing some tests, he had swallowed an overdose of some antibiotic, that's another name for medicine. They had to pump his stomach, and I guess Reggie is having some breathing issues or something." Explained Mary.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry now, but at the time, I had to show him that being mean like that isn't nice." I said.

"So it was you and your friends who caused him to fall into the pond?" Rosie asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What about the medicine?" Mary asked.

"Well, Peter gave me that idea, so Zack founded some medicine, putted it into a sippy cup, and we made him drink every last drop. That didn't stop his meanness, so we went to the next bestest things. Throwing rocks, tying his shoelaces together, and finally, he tripped and fell into the pond. I didn't mean to make him go to the hopcickle, but I hope he's nicer to everyone from now on." I said.

"I have a feeling Reggie will be too afraid to go near you guys anymore. Not sure about me and Rosie though." Mary replied.

I guess sometime later on, Peter must have talked to Rosie's parents, as they had spoken with Reggie's mommy, and turns out his mommy and daddy don't live together. Reggie was sent off to live with his daddy in some place called Colorado, not sure where that is, but it's not where Rosie and Mary live, which is good enough for me. He at least can't give my baby lady booboos no mores, and thanks to getting rid of Reggie for good, along with making him disappear, went my nightscares. Or, let's just say, for the most part, I never had another sleepless night again, and if I did, Reggie wasn't to blame.

End of Tommy POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. Sorry if that last chapter was shorter, but my upstairs neighbor was disturbing me, making it difficult to concentrate, but despite its shortness, we got the point across, and got rid of Tommy's nightscares, so there. Again, I'd like to thank Nairobi-harper and her story, Sweet Dreams, for inspiring this story, as well as something that's been giving me geese bumps for quite a while now. I have an upstairs neighbor at my apartment, who has a very heavy footfall, or how their foot falls on the ground when they're walking around. Well to me, it's as if they're stomping on my ceiling, as they live right above me, and their footfall is so heavy, that it practically vibrates the place. I can feel it through the walls, floor, and any piece of furniture I may be sitting on at the time, and boy, is it scary! Sometimes, when I'm trying to get to sleep, or I'm just, trying to think, or concentrate on something, their stomping as I like to call it, shakes me up to the point, it's as if I have these miniature panic attacks, and it scares me. And at times, it even makes me angry, and frustrates me if their stomping interrupts my thinking or something I'm trying really hard to concentrate on. It's so loud, that even when I'm listening to music through a pair of headphones, I can hear it over my music in the headphones, and that's definitely saying something right there. Unfortunately, because it's simply how they walk, I can't do anything about it, and I can only hope that someday, they'll decide to move out, because while I'd move away, I'm in a good location to get to and from school, so really don't wanna consider moving until I graduate from college in the fall of 2016. The only way I will do it sooner, and it's because of this neighbor, is if they scare me to the point, that my panic attacks become serious, and become a major health issue. So far though, they're small, and I calm down once they're quiet for a little while, but just the same, it helped me to come up with this story, so in that sense, I guess I can thank my loud, scary, distracting, disturbing neighbor, for being an inspiration. In fact, it's because this neighbor is so distracting, that while I still manage to release new stories, and update ones in progress, I'm not nearly as fast or as motivated to write anymore, because they're such a huge distraction, but I'm not giving up entirely yet, as I enjoy writing these stories and releasing them for your entertainment. Even if it means I have to work on stuff in the middle of the night, when they're sleeping, and not walking around, it may throw off my sleep schedule majorly, but thankfully, I'm on summer vacation, so can more or less, get away with it right now. As for how things get handled during the school year? We'll cross that bridge when September rolls around again. For now though, I'll continue to do the best I can, in which case, be looking for many more Rugrats fan fics, coming soon! And to everyone who's followed, favorited, and left reviews on this story, I thank you!


End file.
